My Crush
by Marii-san
Summary: Rin y Len son hermanos pero ella empiezan a sentir amor más que fraternal hacia él. Cuando Rin se entera que a Len le gusta una chica, hará todo lo posible para que esa relación fracase antes de empezar. Lo que no sabe es que esa chica... ¡es ella! RxL
1. ¿Celos? ¡Para nada!

Disclaimer: No, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para poder desahogar mi obsesión por Rin y Len.

**My Crush.**

**Summary: **Rin y Len son hermanos pero ella empiezan a sentir amor más que fraternal hacia él. Todo se complica cuando Rin se entera que a Len le gusta una chica y hará todo para que esa relación fracase antes de empezar. Lo que no sabe es que esa chica... ¡es ella!

**Capítulo I.  
**

**_¿Celos? ¡Para nada!_  
**

Rin's POV.

No sé que me pasa últimamente pero no puedo dejar de sentirme de este modo… tan extraño. Ojala esto sólo tuviera que ver conmigo misma, pero no… en realidad… tiene que ver con mi hermano, con Len.

No me puedo explicar por qué desde hace unas semanas ya no lo veo de la misma forma que antes, o sea sólo como mi hermano; ahora también lo veo… como chico, y no cualquier chico sino como uno bastante ¿atractivo?

¡Oh por dios no! E-Espera esa no era la palabra…

¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Ja! ¿Qué de atractivo puede tener Len? ¡Por favor! Sólo hay que mirarlo para darse cuenta que es un _loser,_ la forma en que camina, la forma en que viste, la forma en que canta, la forma en que come, la forma en que se baña…

¡N-No es que lo estuviera espiando! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!

Err… como decía, bueno no sé que puedo verle al tonto de Len, siempre tan ingenuo y distraído, siempre tan… lindo, sobre todo conmigo, aún cuando yo me la paso molestándolo. Además la forma en que me mira, hace que me sienta muy especial, y cuando sus labios se curvan formando esa magnífica sonrisa, yo…

¡Ah! Tengo que aceptarlo, por mucho que quiera negarlo, tengo que admitir aunque sea a mí misma, que efectivamente, Len… Len, me gusta. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Definitivamente no puedo decírselo, no sé cómo reaccionaría, además seguro se negaría a mantener conmigo una relación más que fraternal. ¡Sí hasta a mí me parece una locura! Enamorarte de tu gemelo, eso está mal… pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Estúpido amor!

Bueno si no puedo decírselo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Una cosa que tengo muy clara es que ya no lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo, aunque tengo un sentimiento encontrado: por un lado ni muerta se lo diría, sería humillante que se burlara de mí y eso afectaría nuestra relación como hermanos, y por el otro cada vez siento más la necesidad de decírselo.

Mmm, tal vez no tenga que decírselo, quizá si sólo actúo…

Um, un beso estaría bien…

¡¿Qué?! ¡No definitivamente no! ¡Estás mal Rin, muy mal! ¡Tienes que concentrarte!

Sí, creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para estar pensando en eso. Estoy a minutos de salir al escenario con Len, es nuestro gran concierto en Yokohama y justo ahora estamos terminando de recibir a los fans en backstage.

¡Cómo puedo estar pensando en besos y demás cuando él está a centímetros de mí!

Augh…

Es que… ¡Es que no puedo, no puedo dejar de verlo! Me hipnotiza tan sólo ver como su flequillo cae graciosamente en su cara, como me da fugaces miradas por el rabillo del ojo, como sonríe radiante a las fans, como… como ¡¿abraza a esa chica tan cariñosamente?!

¡¿Quién se cree esa?!

¡¿Es eso un beso en la mejilla?!

No sobreactúes Rin, no sobreactúes… tranquila, respira, no pasa nada.

…

¡Claro que pasa! ¡Ahora mismo le voy a quitar de encima a esa… a esa tipa!

Mi cuerpo actua impulsivamente, preso de la furia que me invade. De un momento a otro, ya me encuentro junto a la "pareja" para jalarla a ella del brazo y separarla de un estático Len. Idiota.

– Los autógrafos en backstage se acabaron niña – digo grosera.

La muy insolente me mira de arriba abajo, así que yo hago lo mismo con desdén.

– ¡Lo siento! Es que tenía tantas ganas de conocer a Len-kun en persona – su melosa voz retumba en mis oídos como cuando arañas un cristal.

– ¡Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora largo! – grito.

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos y sin despegar la vista de mí se acerca nuevamente a Len y le da otro beso en la mejilla. En ese momento siento la cara arder, y mis puños se cierran con fuerza a mis costados.

– Adiós, Len-kun, gracias por el autógrafo – ahí está esa voz chillona otra vez – espero verte de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión sin tu celosa hermana.

Len sólo atina a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, el muy tonto sigue en shock. Cuando me doy cuenta la atrevida ya se ha ido.

– Estúpida…– murmuro entre dientes.

Es entonces que fijo mi vista en Len. Me mira extrañado, como si tuviera monos en la cara.

– ¿Qué? – le gruño.

– N-Nada – titubea – es sólo que no sé por qué reaccionaste así.

¿Qué no sabe por qué? ¿Le parece poco que esa tipa lo haya abrazado y besado? ¡A él! ¡A MI Len!

– ¡Ah! Entonces perdón si interrumpí tu romántico momento – espeto irónica, dibujando con mis dedos en el aire un corazón.

Seguro el muy pervertido lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Baka!

– Era sólo una fan…

Con que sólo una fan ¿eh?

– ¡Para lo que me importa! Yo preocupándome por sacarte a esas resbalosas de encima. Pero allá tú, luego no me digas que no puedes con ellas ¡Mph!

Me giro y empiezo a caminar hacia mi posición para salir a escena, al otro lado del que está mi gemelo. Ahora sí se me quitaron las ganas de ver al idiota de Len.

Ahh, en fin en este momento debo concentrarme, ya vamos a salir a cantar. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Len!

* * *

Waaaa hola!!

Pues hace mucho que quería escribir un fic de Vocaloid, más que nada de Rin y Len, es que ultimamente estoy obsesionada con estos gemelitos incestuosos xD y bueno ahora que me vino la inspiración no me pude resistir... ASDF :P

Pues esto fue el primer capi, todos tendrán masomenos la misma extensión, espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanta ver a Rin celosa _is so cutee! _Ya verán que sucede en el próximo capi, esta vez será desde el punto de vista de Len.

Dejen reviews por fa!!! Quiero saber si les gusta o si tienen alguna sugerencia, se aceptan críticas también. Haganme feliz ToT!!!

Saluditos!


	2. Sentimientos compartidos

Disclaimer: No, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para poder desahogar mi obsesión por Rin y Len.

**My Crush.**

**Summary: **Rin y Len son hermanos pero ella empiezan a sentir amor más que fraternal hacia él. Todo se complica cuando Rin se entera que a Len le gusta una chica y hará todo para que esa relación fracase antes de empezar. Lo que no sabe es que esa chica... ¡es ella!

**Capítulo II.**

**_Sentimientos compartidos._  
**

Len's POV.

Son las once de la noche, al fin terminó el concierto y ya estamos en casa. Estoy exhausto y Rin… Rin no me habla.

No sé por qué se molestó tanto con esa chica, no es la primera vez que una fan me abraza y todo eso, ya es parte de la rutina, aunque si me sorprendió un poco que me besara, me puso nervioso. ¡Bah! soy tan malo en eso de las chicas… por eso no comprendo a Rin, no era para tanto.

Además, cuando a ella es a quien los fans se le acercan, sobre todo los chicos ¡¿ahí sí yo no puedo decir nada, verdad?! Como aquella vez en que un tipo casi se le cae encima ¡y ella no hizo absolutamente nada al respecto! Y me dio mucho coraje el otro día que le coqueteó al tipo que vendía helados ¡para que le regalara uno! El muy bobo obviamente no pudo resistirse a esa encantadora mirada de Rin.

¡Ah! Es que cuando te ve de esa manera simplemente no puedes más que doblegarte ante ella, cada vez que me ve así, y luego me sonríe no puedo más que cumplir lo que me pida.

Y últimamente se ve tan bonita… incluso cuando se enoja, como hace unas horas, se ve linda. ¡Je!, toda roja y haciendo esa mueca tan graciosa con la boca; si pudiera tocar esos labios…

¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo Len? ¡Es de tu hermana de quien hablas!

Debo dejar de decir tonterías…

¡Ah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es obvio que a mis ojos Rin ya no es más sólo mi hermana. Ahora es la mujercita que está clavada en mi corazón. Siempre lo ha estado pero no del mismo modo. Cuando la veo puedo sentir como miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago y entonces empieza a hacer mucho, mucho calor… ¡Malditas hormonas! Con sólo su sonrisa, soy un cubito de hielo al sol.

Cómo quisiera que lo que hizo hace un rato, la forma en que actuó con esa fan, fuera porque yo le intereso de otra manera. ¡Pfff, eso es imposible! Pero entonces, ¿por qué tan agresiva? Ahora que recuerdo la chica dijo algo de "celosa hermana"

Mmm celosa…

¿O será que ésta en _esos días_? Dicen que las chicas se ponen volubles. Umm Rin no parecía voluble, sólo enojada.

Quién sabe, aún así conservo un poco de esperanza, por lo mientras no me queda más que disculparme con ella, no sé de qué exactamente, pero odio que me ignore. ¿Dónde se metió? Ah, creo que está en la cocina. Sí, efectivamente, está tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja. Mientras bebe me observa, yo también la observo, incluso tomando jugo se ve encantadora. ¡Waaa concéntrate! ¿Cómo empiezo?

– Hey.

– Hey.

– ¿Cansada?

– Umm.

Se sirve otro poco de jugo y comienza a beber.

– Rin, ¿estás molesta?

Termina de tomar y me dice indiferente.

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

– P-Por lo de hace un rato, la fan y eso…

Me rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa, estoy esperando que en cualquier momento me golpee pero no sucede.

– ¡Ah eso! Ya lo había olvidado… – finge demencia.

Mentirosa, sé perfectamente cuando está mintiendo.

– Bueno, de todas formas quería disculparme – digo algo tímido.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí, aunque no sé porqué en realidad – rio nervioso – p-pero sé que algo te molestó y…

Oh, oh… palabras incorrectas, está frunciendo el ceño y preparada para...

– ¡Cómo crees que no me va a molestar ver cómo manosean a mi hermano!

Sip, me gritó. Lo que esperaba… ¡Oye, pero no es justo!

– ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! – le grito.

– ¡Sí que la tienes! ¡Dejas que se te tiren encima y no haces nada! ¡Seguro hasta lo disfrutas! – me riñe.

Cada vez eleva más la voz. Esto es el colmo.

– ¡Claro que no! Además, en ese caso ¡tú también dejas que se te tiren encima!

Ah no, yo no puedo olvidar ese "incidente".

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – me espeta, acercando su cara a la mía. ¿Qué no se da cuenta? ¡Me está poniendo nervioso!

– ¿Y la vez en que ese tipo casi te tira de la tarima? – reclamo – ese que te pidió que le firmaras en cada parte del cuerpo.

– E-Eso es diferente – me responde cínicamente.

¡Ja, sí cómo no!

– ¡¿Por qué, eh?!

– P-Pues porque… porque a mí no me gustaba, ¡pero estoy segura que más de una de las tipas esas te gusta!

– ¡No cambies el tema!

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que dijo ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿De dónde sacó eso?

– ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondo irritable.

– ¡Seguro que sí! – afirma convincente.

– ¡Qué no! – insisto.

– ¡¿No te gustaría salir con una de ellas?! – me pregunta inquisidora.

– ¡No!

– ¡Yo digo que sí!

¿Acaso no le queda claro?

Cada vez estamos más cerca. Su frente a punto de tocar la mía, pero estamos tan metidos en la discusión que no nos damos cuenta. Bueno yo sí, un poco.

– ¡Qué no!

– ¡Qué sí!

– ¡Qué no!

– ¡Que sí!

– ¡Qué no!

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

– ¡Porque me gusta otra chica!

¡Ups! Demasiado tarde como para taparme la boca del modo en que lo hago.

¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¿Ahora qué haré?

¡¿Cómo explicarle que esa chica es ella?!

¡Len definitivamente… estás muerto!

*~*~*~*~*

¡Hola de nuevo!

Pues aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ¿ahora cómo se las arreglará Len? Boca floja xD

Espero les haya gustado n.n No dejen de enviarme sus reviews!!

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me lo mandaron en el capítulo anterior, los aprecio mucho ^^

Así que díganme... ¿qué les pareció?

Dejen reviews ;_;!!! Siiii? :3

ToT!!!

Un saludo y un beso para todos!

_**Marii-san~**_


	3. Maliciosas ideas

**Disclaimer:** No, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para poder desahogar mi obsesión por Rin y Len.

**My Crush.**

**Summary: **Rin y Len son hermanos pero ella empiezan a sentir amor más que fraternal hacia él. Todo se complica cuando Rin se entera que a Len le gusta una chica y hará todo para que esa relación fracase antes de empezar. Lo que no sabe es que esa chica... ¡es ella!

**Capítulo III.**

**_Maliciosas ideas._**

Rin's POV.

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

– ¡Porque me gusta otra chica!

A Len… le gusta alguien.

Eso no me lo esperaba…

Me callo sorprendida y lo miro a los ojos, él trata de evitarme pero al final mantiene el contacto visual, me observa apenado o quizá ¿nervioso? No lo sé, pero estoy demasiado atónita como para darme cuenta. Lo que más temía era esto. ¡A Len le gusta otra chica! He perdido la batalla sin siquiera poder comenzar…

Decepcionada, traicionada, triste y sola, como chica y como hermana ¡¿Por qué no tuvo el coraje de decírmelo?! ¿Dónde quedó nuestra confianza?

Yo… debo contener las lágrimas, no debe verme llorar.

– Así que te gusta una chica ¿eh?

Trato de decir lo más serena posible. No contesta, mantiene la cabeza baja. Me acerco a él, recargando mi mano sobre su hombro, me agacho un poco para encontrar sus ojos, tan azules como los míos.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – insisto.

– B-Bueno yo… no… esto – vuelve a voltear la mirada.

– Pensé que siempre nos contábamos todo – le digo alejándome de él. Len sólo suelta un lastimero suspiro. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber ninguno, exactamente qué decir.

Len seguramente está buscando una buena razón de por qué me lo ocultó, o tal vez sí sabe el por qué pero no quiere decírmelo, aunque yo sí espero sinceramente que lo haga, porque pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros.

Sí, ya sé que yo tampoco le he contado de _eso, _pero ese asunto es más delicado, porque el chico que me gusta no es nada más y nada menos que él, ¡mi hermano además! Si se lo dijera, no podría verlo otra vez a la cara sin sentir vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y al parecer los de Len también; es Miku que ha entrado a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Nos saluda y nos pregunta entusiasmada cómo nos fue en el concierto. Len y yo sólo contestamos con monosílabos a sus preguntas. No para de hablar. No me interesa la conversación. He perdido el hilo de ésta así que es Len quien sólo habla con Miku.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Enamorarte de la persona equivocada? Es lo que me pregunto cada vez que lo veo, como ahora, lo observo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina; siempre tan distraído que no se percata de la manera en que lo miro, de lo que siento. Y encima ahora me confiesa su amor por otra.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿quién es ella?, ¿es alguien que conozco?, ¿se merece a Len?, ¿ella le corresponde? Mmm… eso no lo había pensado. Tal vez no deba darme por vencida aún, quizá tenga todavía una oportunidad. ¡Sí eso es! Se me debe ocurrir algo.

¡Y deja ya de lamentarte Rin! Ese no es tu estilo, rendirte tan fácilmente ¡ja!, no por algo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Ahora bien, es hora de poner a trabajar mi cabecita.

…

¡Um! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maligna jejeje… si logro saber quién es esa dichosa chica, puedo convencer a ésta de rechazar a Len, si no funciona entonces me encargaré de que rompan lo más rápido posible y… ¡_Voilà!_

A Len seguro le dolerá, al principio, pero yo sabré consolarlo, es por su bien… y por el mío.

¡He renovado mis esperanzas! Y hay que poner en marcha el plan en seguida. Primer paso: Averiguar quién es esa tal "enamorada". Miku y Len siguen hablando, charlan sobre trivialidades. Él se ve incómodo, pero ella ni cuenta se da.

– …Y adivina que me encontré hoy en la calle, ¡un puerro!, ¿puedes creerlo? De entre todas las miles de cosas que uno puede encontrarse tiradas en la calle, yo encontré un puerro, a mí que me encantan, ¡eso es tener mucha suerte! Justo yo voy caminando tranquilamente y de pronto piso algo, ¡ah! sentí mucha pena, pobrecito puerro….

Len sólo ríe nervioso. Creo que es hora de intervenir.

– Oye Miku – su vista se dirige a mí, extrañada por haber interrumpido su tan interesante parloteo – ¿Mañana no tienes que estar en el estudio a primera hora? Ya es muy tarde…

– ¡Oh sí, es cierto! – dice exaltada – Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. ¡Gracias por recordarme Rin!

Mi hermano suspira aliviado. Miku se baja de la mesa, donde estaba sentada y se encamina a las escaleras con un "buenas noches". Está a punto de salir de la cocina cuandose percata de algo.

– Oigan, ¿y ustedes a qué hora van a ir a dormir? – pregunta. Antes de que Len pueda contestar yo me adelanto.

– Ah, en un momento – miro a hacia él – Len y yo tenemos que hablar antes de algunas cosas.

Éste no hace más que tragar duro, y ponerse sumamente rígido. ¿Qué quería? Es obvio que yo no iba a dejar nuestra discusión inconclusa, tengo que saber quién es _ella._

– Amm, de acuerdo, pero no tarden ¿sí? – asiento para después ver a Miku perderse en la oscuridad.

Len intenta salir también, pero se lo impido, entonces gira y camina hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y finge buscar algo.

– Oye Len – le hablo a su espalda, pero no obtengo respuesta – no te preocupes por no haberme dicho lo de – qué difícil es decir esto – tu chica enamorada. Seguro tenías tus razones.

Entonces se voltea y me mira entre confundido y nervioso.

– ¿E-En s-serio? – me pregunta incrédulo.

– Creo – le digo indiferente, me acerco a la puerta del refrigerador y la cierro, sintiendo el viento helado rozar mi brazo. Él se gira para mirarme aún extrañado, así que continúo.

– Seguro te resultó algo vergonzoso decírmelo y por eso no lo hiciste ¿o no?

– Emm sí, supongo – balbucea. Sus brazos permanecen en sus costados con los puños un poco cerrados, yo en cambio cruzo mis brazos y me recargo en el refrigerador.

– ¿N-no estás enfadada? – me mira temeroso.

– Sí, un poco – contesto con sinceridad, aunque "un poco" no es ni la diminuta parte del enojo que en realidad siento.

–Creí que confiabas en mí.

– Yo…

– Pero – lo interrumpo, no quiero escuchar sus excusas – me alegro por ti.

– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunta asustado. ¿Tan difícil le es creer que yo estoy feliz por él?

– ¡Claro! – fruncí el ceño – como tu hermana debo apoyarte ¿no crees?

– Esto… sí, creo – me dice aún confundido pero más relajado. Me acerco y lo tomo por los hombros, él se sorprende por mi reacción y me mira a los ojos, yo no hago más que sonreírle.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? – me pregunta desconcertado.

– ¿Quién es? ¿No piensas decírmelo? – digo lo más dulce que puedo, pero se está agotando mi paciencia.

Len me mira dudoso para luego alejarse de mí. Se queda pensativo unos instantes.

– Mmm prefiero no decirlo.

– ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! – exclamo exasperada.

Lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeo. ¡Tiene que decírmelo! Si no, no podré llevar a cabo mi plan.

– Augh… Rin… m-me est-tás ahorca-ando-o

– ¡Ah! Perdona – lo suelto intempestivamente, Len sólo se agarra el cuello y empieza a toser.

¡Ups! Demasiadas energías, tranquilízate Rin, si sigues así no te dirá nada. Mejor vamos al plan B: chantaje.

– Perdóname – le digo con voz acongojada – es que, me duele que no me quieras decir. Dime, ¿acaso ya no le tienes confianza a tu hermana?

– ¡No! No es e-eso es que… – expresa consternado.

– ¿Entonces? – pongo ojos de cachorro, eso nunca falla con Len.

– B-Bueno…

– ¿Sí?

– V-Verás es que no quiero que te enojes conmigo y me dejes de hablar – me dice titubeante.

¿De qué está hablando?

– ¿Por qué habría de enojarme contigo? – extrañada frunzo el ceño.

¡Oh no! No será que…

– ¿La conozco? – pregunto impaciente.

Len se queda callado, aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

¡No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando!

– Esto… bueno yo…sí.

Tranquila Rin, respira, ya te las pagará después Len y esa conocida. Ya verán.

– No te preocupes, no voy a enojarme. Sólo dime quién es – retomo mi actitud dulce.

–Está bien – titubea Len.

Ajá. ¡Vamos!

– P-Pues, ella e-es…

Un sonido estrepitoso lo interrumpe. ¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¿Qué rayos habrá sido eso?

Len se ha alejado de mí, ¡genial!; ahora se encuentra observando fijamente al piso cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Me acerco con cautela, ¿qué podrá ser? ¿y si es un bicho?, ¡los aborrezco! Pero una vez que mi vista alcanza aquél lugar, no, ahí está.

Meiko otra vez pasada de copas…

¿Qué nadie le ha dicho que beber es malo? ¡Augh! Con lo horrible que sabe el alcohol…sólo lo he probado una vez y no me gustó.

Se encuentra allí, medio recargada en el quicio de la puerta.

– Meiko, Meiko… – le susurra Len, pero ésta no responde.

Con mi mano, le muevo un poco el hombro pero no reacciona.

– ¡Bah! Es inútil – digo con molestia. Meiko me ha arruinado todo.

Umm… como está inconsciente, tal vez deberíamos dejarla ahí y continuar nuestra conversación. ¡Sí! Debo evitar que Len escape.

– Len… – lo llamo dispuesta a continuar la discusión.

– ¡Chicossss! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verles! – dice una alegre Meiko de repente, arrastrando las palabras.

¡Qué mala suerte, ya se despertó!

– Oye, yo creo que deberíamos llevarla a su habitación – me sugiere Len.

– Sí, creo que sí – alcanzo a contestar resignada.

Ambos tomamos un brazo de Meiko y lo ponemos sobre nuestros hombros. Mientras subimos las escaleras la intoxicada canturrea una canción, yo sólo puedo hacer exhalaciones profundas del esfuerzo al igual que Len… ¡cómo pesa! Al fin llegamos a su habitación, medio la subimos a la cama y bueno, ya está roncando. ¡Dulces sueños Meiko!

Los dos salimos de la habitación y cierro la puerta. Me giro hacia Len y antes de decir nada…

– ¡Buenas noches! – sólo alcanzo a escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Len azotándose.

– Buenas noches – digo refunfuñando al aire, trueno los dedos.

En fin, esta vez se me escapó, pero ya me enteraré, por él o por otros si es necesario, quien es esa… ¡esa traidora! que le gusta a mi hermano, y cuando lo sepa… _¡Oh sí!_

*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Hola, hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien n.n!

Pues aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de My Crush, pido una disculpa por la demora en actualizar y me temo que de ahora en adelante me llevará más tiempo subir un nuevo capítulo, mañana lunes ya empiezo la uni y buaaa!! seguro que tendré mucho trabajo ToT. Por lo menos, compenso la espera con que el capítulo es más largo que los anteriores ;)

Espero les haya gustado este capi... ¿a qué Rin es medio malévola? xD y esto es sólo el principio *risa malvada de Rin* ~fufufufu~ ¿Ahora que hará mi querido Len? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente episodio, las cosas se van a poner buenas xD

Y ahora viene la parte que más me gusta... ¡los reviews! Wiiii~!! Muchísimas gracias por los que me han dejado en los capis anteriores, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Y quisiera más alegría, ¡sí! xD haganme feliz con más reviews para este capítulo, digánme que les pareció o cuales son sus sospechas xD, críticas constructivas también serán bien aceptadas. No sean malitos, presionen el boton verde de abajo y escribanme un comentario, por fis :3

¡Les mando saludos!

¡Bye, bye!

** ~Marii-san.**


	4. ¡¿Es ella? !

Disclaimer: No, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para poder desahogar mi obsesión por Rin y Len.

**My Crush.**

**Capítulo IV.**

**_¡¿Es ella?!  
_**

Len's POV

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Ahora sí que estoy en problemas. ¿Cómo se complicaron las cosas hasta este punto? Todo iba bien hasta que se me escapó decirle que me gustaba otra. ¡Otra! ¿Se imaginan? ¡Ahora Rin jamás me hará caso! Bueno no es que tuviera la oportunidad de que eso pasara de todas formas, pero aún así…

Después de decirle aquello no quería verla a los ojos, sentí pena y solo pude suspirar pesadamente. Luego como si la situación no fuera ya bastante tensa llegó Miku y me empezó a hablar de puerros tirados y otras cosas que ni entendí. Ya no supe si sentirme aliviado o aterrorizado cuando Rin se deshizo de ella, porque aunque quise escapar mi hermana me lo impidió. Traté de ignorar su presencia buscando algo en el refrigerador pero tampoco funcionó.

Y me sentí sumamente mal cuando me dijo que no me preocupara, que me apoyaría con "mi chica enamorada", que había llegado a la conclusión de que si no se lo dije fue porque seguramente sentía vergüenza. Y sí, sí siento vergüenza, pero no por las razones que ella cree. Si supieras Rin…

Pero luego en verdad me horroricé, cuando me preguntó quien era aquella que me gustaba, intenté negarle la respuesta, ¡casi me ahorca!, y entonces después hizo esos hermosos ojos de cachorro… ¡odio que me mire así! y ya no pude resistirme. Estuve a punto decirle que ella era quien me gusta si no es porque llegó Meiko, justo a tiempo para salvarme del peor error de mi vida. Si se lo hubiera dicho, no sé qué habría pasado.

Y ahora heme aquí, después de haber huido de mi hermana como un gallina, dando vueltas por toda mi habitación, buscando una posible solución, a un imposible caso. Es obvio que Rin no se dará por vencida hasta que me haga literalmente escupir el nombre de quién me gusta y ya me imagino toda clase de métodos para "persuadirme", por no decir amenazarme, para que le diga la verdad. Pero no lo voy a permitir, ¡antes muerto a que sepa mi secreto!

Necesito pensar en algo. Son la 1 a.m., así que tengo toda la noche para encontrar un buen plan…

¿Y si le digo que la chica que me gusta se tuvo que mudar de país y que por lo tanto ya no necesita saber su nombre? Hago una cara victoriosa que se desvanece rápidamente.

Mmm no, no me va a creer.

¿Y si le digo que qué era una broma? Ruedo los ojos.

¡Sí claro! Y así seguro me dirá que soy un imbécil por pensar que ella iba a creer eso.

¿Y si evito a Rin para siempre? Por supuesto…

Me golpeo mentalmente.

¡Ah qué tonterías estás diciendo! No podría alejarme de ella aunque quisiera.

¡Vamos piensa, piensa!

¡Waaaa! No se me ocurre nada.

Me agarro la cabeza con frustración. No puedo más que lloriquear como un niño pequeño. Estoy agotado mentalmente, me recuesto en la cama, veo el reloj sobre la repisa.

¡¿Qué, las 5 a.m. tan rápido?!

Suspiro resignado, lo mejor será que duerma al menos un par de horas, mañana tenemos que ir al estudio de grabación, así que necesito un poco de energía. Tal vez descansar me ayude a pensar. En cuanto recargo mi cabeza contra la almohada me quedo profundamente dormido.

---

– _¡Vamos Len, dime quién es ella! _

– _¡No!_

– _De acuerdo, ¡tú te lo buscaste!_

_¿Qué es ese sonido?_

…

_¡No Rin, la aplanadora no!_

_¡Waaaa! _

_¡Por favor detente!_

_¡Noooo!_

_¡Riiiiin!_

---

¡Ah!

Despierto sobresaltado, veo el reloj, son 8:00 a.m., es un poco tarde.

¡Qué pesadilla! Lo peor de todo es que puede llegar a convertirse en realidad.

Me restriego los ojos quitándome las lagañas. Necesito un baño para despejar mi mente, así que me levanto y empiezo a buscar entre mis cajones una muda de ropa limpia. Noto que ayer ni siquiera me puse la pijama para dormir. Camino a la ducha pienso que debe haber una forma de persuadir a Rin para el olvide el tema de mi supuesta novia, tal vez si en verdad tuviera una novia…

Cierro la puerta del baño y comienzo a desvestirme mientras abro el grifo para que caiga el agua. ¿Quién se prestaría para hacerme esa clase de favor? Además, no me atrevería a pedirle a alguien semejante cosa. ¡Agh, pero estoy desesperado! Si tan sólo supiera a quién pedírselo...

De pronto la puerta se abre, me giro y noto que es Miku, que entra como si nada hasta que nota mi presencia. Nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, ella un poco sonrojada.

– ¡Len-kun! P-Perdona, pensé que estaba desocupado _– _me dice con una risita nerviosa.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Ella puede ser la indicada!

– ¡Miku, tienes que ayudarme! – corro hasta donde se encuentra, en la entrada del baño, y la sujeto de los hombros – ¡Por favor!

– ¿L-Len-kun te encuentras bien? – titubea nerviosa.

Es hasta ese punto que me doy cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca y que yo… ¡estoy sólo en ropa interior y ella en un fino camisón! Escucho un estruendo muy fuerte en la puerta y seguidamente de eso un grito iracundo.

– ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

– ¡Rin! – exclama Miku.

– ¿Rin? – volteo hacia la puerta y la veo allí parada con una cara de pocos amigos y fulminándome con la mirada.

– ¡Rin! – espantado me separo de Miku rudamente, tanto, que ella cae de sentón en el suelo.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

----

Rin's POV

¡Rayos, no puedo dormir! Llevo horas dando vueltas en mi cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no logro conseguirlo, y es que sólo hay una cosa en mi cabeza: Len. ¿Cómo es que esto había sucedido? Yo quería enamorarme, sí, pero de alguien más, no de mi hermano, no de Len. Me acomodo en la cama abrazando la almohada, una lágrima lastimera rueda por mi mejilla y luego otra y otra más sin poder evitarlo, me limpio con el revés de la manga de forma brusca porque al mismo tiempo me enfurece sentir esto y saber que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Uno no escoge a quién amar, simplemente sucede y ya. Y me duele, realmente me lastima que nunca podré ser correspondida y encima que él ame a alguien más.

Antes estaba muy segura de llevar a cabo mi plan para separar a Len de quien quiera que sea, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo muy egoísta, él merece ser feliz con o sin mí pero debe serlo, y yo no puedo decidir por él ni por sus sentimientos. Y quién sabe, tal vez esa chica que le gusta, de verdad sea merecedora de Len, quizá sí sea la indicada, entonces yo me quedaré a su lado, pero sólo como su hermana, para apoyarlo y estar junto a él en las buenas y las malas. No me queda más que ser fuerte, no soy esa clase de chica que se doblega por cualquier cosa; diciendo esto limpio el resto de lágrimas de mi cara, frunzo el ceño y cierro lo ojos con fuerza. Después de unos minutos y llegando a esa conclusión, al fin me quedo dormida.

---

Ha amanecido ya, el sol se cuela por mi ventana llegando hasta mi cama, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Siento que realmente no descansé nada por lo que estoy muy irritable. Me levanto bruscamente y me veo en el espejo, tengo los ojos muy rojos y llenos de lagañas, necesito refrescarme. Son las 8:05 a.m. así que todavía hay un poco de tiempo antes de ir al estudio, hoy vamos a planear nuevas canciones, así que llevaremos los borradores de canciones que tenemos y decidiremos cuáles quedarán. Yo tengo sólo un borrador, veré si se puede hacer algo con él.

Abro mis cajones y escojo mi ropa interior más lo que hoy me pondré de ropa. Tomo una toalla limpia y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras me acerco por el pasillo puedo escuchar voces que provienen del baño, parecen ser Miku… y Len. Apresuro el paso, el corazón me late con fuerza, presiento que esto no me gustará. Mi cabeza se empieza a llenar de muchas ideas extrañas y conclusiones precipitadas.

_¿No será lo que imagino verdad? ¡Por favor que no lo sea!_

Es lo que ruego cuando me encuentro parada en el marco de la habitación, la puerta emparejada apenas dejando ver un poco de luz, apoyo mi palma sobre la superficie de madera y empujo con brusquedad, abriendo finalmente la puerta…

Contengo el aliento por unos segundos, mis ojos se abren como platos y mi corazón se congela ante la escena. Siento las lágrimas nuevamente agolparse en mis ojos de forma súbita, sin embargo instantes después lo que me invade es una profunda rabia.

– ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

Es lo que grito con intensidad, odio cargado en cada palabra. Puedo escuchar como Miku grita mi nombre alterada y que Len hace lo mismo con terror cuando voltea a verme. Ambos se separan de tan ruda manera, obviamente por verse descubiertos, que Miku cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

Len vuelve a fijar su vista en mí y no puedo más que reflejarle mucho rencor y dolor en mi mirada. ¡Esto es el colmo! Siempre estuvieron a un palmo de mis narices y nunca me fijé. Len… ¡y Miku! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¿Qué tiene que yo no? Estúpida pregunta.

Mi hermano permanece allí, estático, sin saber qué hacer, si ayudar a Miku a levantarse o correr hasta mí y explicarme sus excusas. La reciente rabia se ha esfumado y ahora sólo me queda la desdicha. Len parece sentirse igual porque me observa con tristeza. Miku rompe la tensión del momento levantándose con dificultad, posicionándose al lado de Len.

– Rin-chan, esto es sólo un malentendido. – me dice con calma la peliverde – Yo sólo…

– No Miku – la interrumpe Len – ya es hora de decir la verdad.

Intento mantener la vista al frente, firme en los ojos de Len pero me resulta difícil. Miku parece confundida, seguro no quería que se supiera aún.

– ¿Qué verdad? – susurro. No sé por qué lo pregunto. Realmente no quiero escucharlo.

– Q-Que Miku y yo… – traga duro como dándose valor – somos novios…

– ¡¿Qué?! – grita Miku desesperada, ¿por qué lo hace?

– Sí Miku, ya no hay que seguir escondiéndolo – Len codea discretamente a Miku y la mira fijamente.

Un momento, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿acaso esto es una especie de trampa?

– ¿Verdad Miku? – insiste Len.

– ¡Oh sí! Perdón – titubea Miku – queríamos decírtelo, pero yo no me sentía muy preparada para hacerlo Rin-chan.

Esto es muy raro… ¿me quieren tomar el pelo? Pero entonces ¿por qué estaban en esa posición tan comprometedora cuando los encontré? Eso no es normal.

– Y-Yo tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo y con Len-kun. – me dijo avergonzada. Buscó mi mirada pero yo la desvié hastiada. No quería seguir más allí.

– Rin tenemos que hablar… a solas – murmuró Len consternado.

– ¡Pues yo no quiero hablar! – le grité en otro ataque de furia y encontrando esto como un escape, corrí hacia mi habitación.

– ¡Rin! – escuché exclamar a Len desde el pasillo antes de azotar mi puerta y ponerle el seguro. Me arrojé en mi cama y no pude evitar llorar por un largo rato.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a los lectores de este fic, por este mega atraso en la publicación. Entré a la universidad y tuve unos meses realmente difíciles que hicieron que esto se retrasara. Estuve escribiendo por lapsos de tiempo y al fin hoy pude terminar de escribir este capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Como que me salió medio dramático y triste D: pero bueno espero igual les guste. A partir de aquí Rin va a hacerle cosas muy malas a Miku xDD bueno no tanto pero haber que se me ocurre :D Y a Len le pasa de todo xD no deja de quedar in fraganti en las situaciones menos adecuadas jeje...

Y waaaa!! ya es Navidad!! Espero se la pasen muy bien en compañía de quienes más quieren n.n!!

Este sería mi regalo de Navidad para todos x3!! Wiiii!

Ahora la parte que adoro *O*!! Los reviews!! Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado, me encantaron!! y me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic x3!! Lamento no poder contestarlos, estoy corta de tiempo D: pero gracias a **Heart-ILZ, Angel Dark Fire, Moon Kagamine, Ichi - Ichi, akisai chan, Amelie Kirkland, Kagamine-Rika-Chan, rukis, kisuili, rei kon 6665, Akiko Himura, Melanie-13-07 **y** LittleCiela**.

Ahora para este capítulo, no sean malitos y escríbanme uno, no les cuesta nada, sólo den click en el botón verde de abajo y escriban que les pareció el capi, si quieren más o mejor renuncio en esto de los fics xD!! Que el review sea mi regalo de Navidad x3!!

Por fis ;O;!!

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...

**Marii-san.**


	5. Esto es la guerra

Disclaimer: No, Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para poder desahogar mi obsesión por Rin y Len.

**My Crush.**

**Capítulo V.**

**_Esto es la guerra._  
**

**Rin's POV.**

– ¡Estúpida, estúpida Miku!

Es lo que repito una y otra vez en una mezcla de llanto y rabia.

– ¡Te odio Len, te odio!

Murmuro contra la almohada, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas dejen de fluir. Sin embargo, por más que repita ésta ultima oración, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. Mi corazón no me permite odiar a Len, es más, pareciera que me hace amarlo más. ¿Qué estupidez, no es cierto? Será tonto pero es inevitable.

Pasan unas cuantas horas en las que permanezco estática, ahí sentada en la cama con mi almohada en brazos, mirando a la puerta. De forma inconsciente espero que Len venga y me consuele, pero no aparece, creo que es mejor así. La hora en la que teníamos que ir al estudio ya ha pasado, igual no tengo ninguna canción que mostrarle al jefe. Siento un nudo en la garganta a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y es que no puedo dejar de pensar.

Me traicionaron, los dos lo hicieron. Miku es una hipócrita, primero se muestra como una oveja inofensiva, la clásica chica alegre, tierna, y súper amigable que todos aman, ¡bah!, pero en realidad es una arpía que engatusó a mi hermano; ¡es más grande que él, además! Me pregunto si realmente él la quiere…

– Len… – suspiro cansinamente.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Podía esperarlo de Miku, ¿pero de él?

Escucho unos toques en mi puerta que me sacan de mis pensamientos, trato de ignorarlos pero son insistentes. Entonces veo a Meiko asomarse por la puerta con un semblante preocupado.

– ¿Rin, te encuentras bien? No has bajado a desayunar y estamos esperándote – Meiko se acerca y toma asiento junto a mí en la cama.

– No me siento muy bien – miento – no tengo hambre.

– ¡Eso sí que no señorita! El desayuno es la comida más importante del día – me dice en tono de reproche y me empuja hasta la entrada – Al menos intenta comer algo.

Y con unas palmaditas en la espalda salgo de la habitación.

----

En el comedor se encuentran todos, incluidas las dos personas que menos quiero ver. Len está sentado con la cabeza gacha y Miku a su lado intenta darle de comer en la boca. Patético…

– ¡Buenos días Rin! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – me saluda Kaito alegremente.

Echándole una última mirada de repulsión a la "parejita" respondo:

– Enferma… – y tomo asiento lo más lejos posible de ambos para empezar a desayunar.

Todo va bien en la mesa, yo intento ignorar a Len o a Miku, Meiko habla sobre trivialidades y los demás seguimos la conversación; eso hasta que a Luka se le ocurre preguntar.

– ¿Miku por qué tan cariñosa con Len? ¿Acaso ustedes…?

Toda la atención se dirige a ellos, no puedo evitar verlos también. Se muestran sorprendidos.

– Eh, pues… – titubea Len.

– Sí, somos novios – afirma Miku con gran alegría, mientras aprieta una de las mejillas de mi hermano – ¿verdad Lensito?

¿Lensito? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? Esto empieza de verdad a molestarme.

Len sólo asiente cabizbajo. Los comentarios no se hacen esperar por los demás con frases de "¡Ah, qué tiernos!", "¡Eso es Len!", "¡Me alegro!". Entre toda la algarabía, los únicos en silencio somos Len y yo, que entonces levanta la cabeza y me mira como si se sintiera arrepentido. Desvío la mirada de inmediato con desdén, haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo detesto.

Una vez que el alboroto ha pasado todo regresa a la normalidad, bueno casi todo porque si Miku estaba empalagosa hace unos minutos ahora lo está más. Len parece incómodo, intentando esquivar la cuchara con la que Miku insiste darle de comer en la boca y que al parecer no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo.

– ¡Ya basta Miku! – exclama hastiado, quitándose del cuello la servilleta que tenía a modo de babero y levantándose de su silla – ¡Sé comer solo, gracias! – y con esto abandona la habitación corriendo.

Todos se quedan en silencio por la situación, Miku lo mira irse dolida. Entonces con mucha delicadeza se levanta también y sin decir una palabra, sigue los pasos de Len. Incómodo, Kaito se aclara la garganta y es así como todos siguen comiendo ya sin hablar.

– Y dime Rin… – me dice Kaito para romper el hielo, minutos después – ¿Ya tienes alguna canción para el jefe?

– Pensé que ya no íbamos a ir, la cita fue hace unas horas – respondo extrañada.

– Bueno como vi que no bajabas y Len nos dijo que estabas indispuesta, decidí llamar al estudio y la cita quedó en la tarde – explica Meiko.

Así que Len dijo que estaba indispuesta. Si será idiota…

– Pues no tengo nada, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente – comento derrotada. Debo admitir que si me frustra un poco esta situación, en general siempre tengo buenas ideas pero sólo cuando compongo al lado de Len.

– Podrías intentar a como lo hago yo – expresa Luka. Al ver mi cara de interrogación, continúa – Cuando no sé sobre qué escribir una canción, me pongo a pesar lo que sucede en mi vida cotidiana.

– ¿Pero eso no es muy aburrido? – le pregunto.

– Puede ser – responde Meiko – pero si le agregas un poco de tu imaginación tal vez puede salir algo bueno.

– ¡Sí, inténtalo! No pierdes nada – me sugiere alegre Kaito.

--

Sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, mordiendo la goma del lápiz, me pongo a pensar en los consejos que me dieron los chicos. ¿De verdad funcionará? Suspiro profundamente.

¿Qué ha pasado en mi vida?

– Que me he enamorado de mi hermano… – digo tan alto, que hasta yo me asusto por la intensidad con la que lo dije.

Bofetada mental. Definitivamente de eso no puedo escribir.

Pues eso es lo que me ha sucedido últimamente; me di cuenta que me gusta Len, y mucho, pero que a él le gustaba otra persona y me vengo a enterar que es Miku. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo puede andar con esa fastidiosa? Se nota a kilómetros que Len no está a gusto…

¿Y si ella lo está obligando a mantener esa relación? Tal vez por eso Len no quería que me enterara porque sabría que yo le daría una paliza a la peliverde. Así que debe haber otra cosa de por medio.

De repente en mi mente surge la inspiración con una idea brillante, una idea tan genial con la que empezaré la guerra, porque esto no se va a quedar así, no señor, esto no ha terminado, es apenas el comienzo del fin de LenxMiku.

Y con este pensamiento en mi cabeza, tomo el lápiz y empiezo a escribir, la que seguro será una de mis canciones favoritas, y de las de mi público también.

* * *

**Len's POV.**

Qué puedo decir. Todo ha ido de mal en peor. Fui de enamorarme de mi hermana, a decirle que me gustaba otra para proteger el secreto, a ser novio de Miku, a ser odiado por Rin. Y todavía Miku parece chicle, pegada a mí todo el tiempo. Vale que le dije que me ayudara a fingir que éramos novios, pero hay de extremos a extremos. Fue por eso que en el desayuno no aguanté más y armé esa escenita, que por cierto seguro le quitará crédito a mi supuesto romance con la peliverde. Creo que me equivoqué al pedirle ayuda a Miku…

Flash-back.

Después de ver marchar a Rin hacia su habitación, no hice más que regresar al baño, donde Miku aún se sobaba sus partes doloridas por tremendo sentón en el suelo. Al fijar su vista en mí la vi mirarme con mucha confusión por lo que yo sólo suspiré con pesar.

–Lo siento mucho – atiné a decir. Miku se quedó ahí quieta por unos segundos, como analizando la situación hasta que de improviso se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros, como si acabara de notar algo.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste a Rin-chan que somos novios? – antes siquiera de abrir yo la boca, continuó – ¿Acaso tú… estás enamorado de mí?

– ¡No! – respondí efusivamente – A mi me gusta otra persona – dije con firmeza.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es que… ¡entré en pánico! Sabes que Rin es muy sobreprotectora de mí y si se llega a enterar quien me gusta realmente pues entonces todo será un desastre – traté de dar una explicación coherente. Miku me veía extrañada todavía, así que seguí – y pues antes de que todo esto sucediera pensaba pedirte ayuda.

– O sea que quieres ser mi novio pero de mentiras – me dijo pensativa.

– ¡No!, quiero decir ¡sí!, bueno algo así – me contradije – sólo será por un tiempo mientras Rin olvida el asunto y después tú yo podremos "terminar" y asunto arreglado.

La peliverde aún no se mostraba muy convencida.

– Si Rin es como dices de sobreprotectora, ¿no crees que la agarrará contra mí? Digo si seré tu novia, yo seré de lo que supuestamente ella tiene que protegerte ¿no?

– ¡Qué va! Si Rin te adora – esto no es del todo cierto – ya verás que cuando se le pase, se lo tomará muy bien y hasta se alegrará por nosotros – otra mentira, pero que afortunadamente Miku creyó.

– Bueno pero si te voy a ayudar en esto, al menos dime quién es la chica que realmente te gusta. Debe ser horrible tu elección como para no querer que Rin se entere.

Tragué duro, esa pregunta no la esperaba.

– Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

– ¿No quieres o no puedes Len-kun?

– Ambas – contesté con sinceridad, eso pareció serle suficiente.

– De acuerdo, no te preguntaré más, mientras te guste una chica y no un chico…

– ¡Oye! – exclamé indignado. Ahora me dicen hasta gay, lo que me faltaba.

– ¡Perdón, perdón! Era para aligerar la tensión – rió Miku nerviosamente.

– ¿Entonces trato hecho? – pregunté ya más calmado.

– Trato hecho – estrechamos las manos con una sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas gracias! No olvides tratarme desde ahora como tu novio y viceversa.

– ¡Por nada Len-kun! Y no lo olvidaré – Me respondió mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta –Bueno ahora si me disculpas realmente necesito tomar un baño.

Y con esto me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Fin de Flash Back.

Todo bien hasta ahí, sin embargo me parece que Miku se metió demasiado en su papel de "novia"; en el desayuno hasta quería alimentarme, me puso babero y todo, ¡no soy un bebé! Y luego todos con su alboroto, que si somos novios, que si ya esto, que si el otro. Rin estuvo muy seria y ni siquiera me miró cuando traté de llamar su atención, desvió la vista con desprecio seguramente queriendo hacerme saber lo mucho que me detesta. El colmo fue cuando Miku se puso más empalagosa como si eso pudiera ser posible. Le grité y subí a mi habitación, segundos después la peliverde ya se encontraba tocando la puerta.

Flash Back.

Apenas me acercaba a la puerta cuando Miku entró despreocupadamente a mi habitación. Estaba bastante frustrado por lo sucedido minutos atrás. ¡¿Lensito?! ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? ¿Baberos, el avioncito con la cuchara, pellizcos en las mejillas? Cualquiera explotaría ante tal situación. Traté de relajarme, me masajeé las sienes y giré para ver a Miku que me observaba consternada.

– ¿Acaso hice algo mal? – me preguntó inocentemente.

¡¿Qué si hizo algo mal?! Más bien la pregunta sería ¡qué no hizo mal! Sin embargo me contuve de decirle un par de cosas, después de todo soy un chico educado.

– Miku yo sé que pedí tu ayuda y en verdad agradezco mucho que lo hagas, pero no podrías… ser un poco menos… ¿cariñosa? – traté de decirle lo más sutil posible.

– ¿Menos cariñosa? – me preguntó sin entender. Esta chica sí que tiene un problema.

– Sí, tú sabes… sin darme de comer en la boca, o pellizcarme en las mejillas, o decirme cosas como Lensito –dije pausadamente.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que te soy muy molesta? – dijo un poco dolida.

– ¡Sí! Digo ¡No!, esto, lo que quiero decir… – otra vez la metida de pata. Aclaré mi garganta – es que bueno yo no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones y yo creo que deberías dárselas a quién en verdad sea tu novio algún día.

Pobre del chico que reciba esa clase de "atenciones" la verdad, pero al menos hice sentir mejor a Miku y al parecer me libré de su empalagosa dulzura.

– ¿En verdad? – me miró esperanzada.

– Sí, en verdad. – dije sonriendo, aunque para mis adentros estaba riendo nerviosamente – Además recuerda que nosotros sólo estamos fingiendo. Estoy seguro que el que sea tu novio estará feliz de que lo mimes tanto. – ¿Cuántas mentiras llevo hasta el momento? Ya perdí la cuenta.

Con un beso en la mejilla, un gracias y un trato re-hecho, la chica salió de mi habitación.

Fin de Flash Back.

Ahora sólo espero que en verdad Miku haya captado el mensaje y no se me abalance en cuanto me vea. Este será un momento crucial. Miku, Rin y yo tenemos que ir al estudio para presentar nuevas canciones y todo debe salir perfecto. En la mañana con la discusión que tuvimos Rin y yo la cita se perdió, lo bueno es que le dije a Meiko que Rin "no se sentía muy bien" para encubrir lo que había pasado; lo malo fue que hizo la cita después, para dentro de, exactamente media hora.

Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Rin que Miku y yo somos una pareja normal, para que se olvide por completo de mi chica enamorada. Cosa que yo también tendré que hacer, porque Rin cada vez está más lejos de mí y no sé si pueda recuperarla.

Me veo una última vez en el espejo, acomodo mi corbata y bajo las escaleras. En la entrada de la casa ya están Miku y Rin esperándome. Respiro profundamente y me dirijo a ellas. Miro de reojo a Rin que automáticamente me desvía la mirada. Aún así no puedo evitar sonrojarme, es tan bonita. Alejo esos pensamientos y entonces veo a Miku que me regresa una mirada de complicidad. Sonrío y le tomo la mano.

– ¡Ah! ¿Ya se encontentó la parejita? – comenta Rin mordazmente – ¡Ay, pero qué lindos! ¿ Verdad Lensito? – dice mientras me pellizca mejillas.

– ¡Ya déjame! – le digo rudamente y le doy un manotazo. Ella parece sorprenderse por mi acción pero luego toma su actitud normal otra vez.

– ¡Uy qué delicado! Parece ser que tanto tiempo con "señorita dulzura" ha hecho de ti un lindo bebé. Bu, bu, bu. – espeta irónica y hace ademanes con las manos como si llorara.

Miku se mantiene callada, pero yo no. Estoy a punto de reclamarle cuando Meiko llega para avisarnos que el auto ya está listo. Le doy una mirada rencorosa a Rin que ella se encarga de regresarme de forma divertida y sacándome la lengua. Caminamos hacia la acera donde el coche espera. Meiko abre a puerta y de forma inesperada Rin empuja a Miku que iba delante de ella, haciendo que ésta casi se caiga.

– ¡Yo primero! – exclama mi hermana, para luego subirse al auto. Seguidamente se sube Miku y luego yo.

Mala idea que la peliverde quedara en medio. Todo el camino al estudio, Rin no dejó de molestarla, ya sea haciendo preguntas estúpidas, jalándole el cabello, pellizcándola, en fin. Miku se ha convertido en el blanco perfecto, en el que mi linda hermanita puede desquitarse tanto como quiera. Mi "novia" se mantuvo al margen, no conocía que fuera tan paciente, pero supongo es parte de su personalidad.

Ahora esperamos en la pequeña salita que sirve de recibidor en el estudio de grabación. Cada quien personalmente le dará al jefe una canción nueva y si la aprueba comenzaremos de inmediato la grabación. Generalmente Rin y yo hacemos las canciones juntos pero con todo esto, cada quien hizo la suya.

Vamos pasando uno por uno. Yo escribí una canción sobre amor y fuegos artificiales que el jefe de inmediato acepta; Miku escribió una muy linda sobre ser la chica ideal de un chico, que también es aceptada; y mi hermana… Rin se ve bastante confiada cuando entra a la oficina. Entonces el jefe de repente asoma la cabeza por la puerta y me pide que entre. Una vez sentado frente a su escritorio junto a Rin el jefe comienza a hablar.

– Te llamé Len porque esta canción que me dio tu hermana es simplemente genial – dice con un tono emocionado – sin embargo no me parece adecuado que sea un solo, por lo que quiero que la cantes junto a ella.

Miro a Rin por el rabillo del ojo, la noto tensa, seguro no está de acuerdo.

– Esta es la clase de canción que aumenta los fans, crear una especie de "competencia" entre ustedes como cantantes hace que todos quieran conocerlos y así elegir a quién más les guste – comenta muy seguro el jefe. La sonrisa aún en su rostro – Muy buen trabajo Rin.

– Muchas gracias, pero de verdad quisiera… – le contesta Rin sin embargo el jefe la interrumpe – Lo siento Rin pero está canción encaja mejor si la cantan juntos, después de todo ustedes dos iniciaron su carrera al mismo tiempo y sería más lógico para el público si los dos le tuvieran envidia a Miku.

¿Tenerle envidia a Miku? Un momento… ¿la canción trata de tenerle envidia a Miku?

– ¡No le tenemos envidia! Simplemente queremos ser mejor que ella – grita Rin bastante ofendida a lo que el jefe sólo estalla en carcajadas.

– Está bien pequeña Rin, lo que tú digas – hace una pausa – Pues entonces pónganse a ensayar la canción la quiero grabada y con show pronto.

El jefe me da una copia de la letra y antes de decir "pero" ya nos ha sacado de su oficina. Entonces empiezo a leer y…

¡Oh dios! Rin está tomando muy mal esto de Miku y yo. Creo que acabo de meter a la peliverde en graves problemas. Porque conozco a mi hermana y sé que cuando ella declara la guerra, es porque va a ganarla.

* * *

Hola hola!!

Cómo están los lectores de este fic? Espero muy bien x3!!

Pues aquí actualizando con un nuevo capítulo, espero haya valido la pena la espera y que les guste como quedó. Además es mucho más largo que los anteriores :3!!

A qué no adivinan las canciones a las que me refiero en el fic :D Quién me diga que canciones escribieron Rin, Len y Miku les daré la oportunidad de agregar algo a la historia n.n!

Así que hagan sus apuestas xDD

Ya el siguiente capítulo se pondrá mejor, lo prometo, es que esto va lento pero seguro jejeje.

Y bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **Angel Dark Fire, rei kon 6665, XxNenisCullenxX, 0. Akai Yuki .0, Mizuke, Feña** y** Nekita-chan93** Mil gracias!!!

Ahora pido encarecidamente reviews para este capítulo, si?? x3!! Por fis! Haganme saber si les gusta o mejor dejo esto ;O;!! Me encantan los reviews!! Y no les toma nada... simplemente den click en el cuadro verde de abajo, escriban y listo! :)

Me pondré las pilas para la próxima actualización.

Cuídense mucho!!

Saluditos!

**Marii-san.**


End file.
